Chart abstraction continues in multiple hospitals throughout Connecticut. Chart abstraction has been completed at several hospitals. The enrollment goal is 1300 eligible patients. It is anticipated that the remaining charts will be abstracted during the months of January, February and March 1996. In addition, pathology slides will be obtained from various hospitals throughout the state to be forwarded to Dr. Donald Gleason in Minneapolis.